Omikron The Nomad Soul
}} }} Super Best Friends Suffer Through Omikron The Nomad Soul is a full Fuckthrough in which the Matt, Pat, and Woolie return to David Cage's humble origins as they expand the Sadness Trilogy into a quadrilogy. Throughout their journey, they experience next-level cuckolding, discover their boss is part of The God Hand, marvel at the complex universe that attracted David Bowie, and discover just how big of a hack David Cage really is. The stress this game caused the Zaibatsu forced Matt into an Odinsleep, and was so bad that Liam left the channel, despite not being involved. __TOC__ About See the individual episode descriptions at the Omikron The Nomad Soul Descriptions page. Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Trivia *The intro was made by Afton Palmer and CrankyConstruct. *When Matt claims the most hated Mortal Kombat character is Bo' Rai Cho, he is referring to the results of the nineteenth Catherine (Full Let's Play) poll. *The music played during the intro and the outro from parts 1-11 is "Opening Theme" from Omikron: The Nomad Soul OST. The music played during the intro and the outro from parts 12- is a mix of "Opening Theme" and "The Training Room" from Omikron: The Nomad Soul OST. *The let's play was originally titled "Super Best Play" but was changed to "Super Best Friends Suffer Through" from part twenty-one onward. *Starting with part thirty, the opening animation gets cut off for a message stating the continuation of Omikron. As the series progresses the message degrades in quality and begins incorporating strange clips and audio. The title of each video begins to become jumbled starting with part thirty-three. *The music played over the fight in part thirty-six is "Night Battle Music A" from [[Sonic Unleashed (Full Let's Play)|''Sonic Unleashed]]. Gallery Omikron_Thumb.jpg Omikron_31_Thumb.jpg Omikron_32_Thumb.jpg Omikron_33_Thumb.jpg Omikron_34_Thumb.jpg Omikron_35_Thumb.jpg Omikron_36_Thumb.jpg Omikron_Thumb_37.jpg Omikron_Thumb_END.jpg Omikron_Eating.gif|Kay'l's wife shoving food into her neck in part three Omikron_David_Bowie.gif|David Cage's sales pitch from part four Omikron Pizza Oven.gif|Corpse storage from part six Omikron_Traffic_Jam.gif|"Look at this awesome game!" - Pat (part eight) Omikron_Handstand.gif|Demon martial arts from part fourteen Omikron_Door_Dance.gif|Cell glitch from part twenty-seven Omikron_32_Lift.gif|Lift glitch from part thirty-two Omikron Part 37 Sword Animation.gif|The sword get animation from part thirty-seven. SBFP_Omikron_Death.png|The aftermath of the Omikron LP from 2Snacks' 2017 TBFP intro Category:Full Let's Plays Category:David Cage Category:Super Best Friends Play Category:Matt, Pat and Woolie Category:2016